KHR Titles
by Seito
Summary: Let's take a look into those parallel dimensions. AU Snapshots 1) Xanxus finds an unwanted child on the street 2) "Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail and face eraser. -The Reapers" [TWEWY Fusion] 3) MagicalGirl!AU Crossdressing for justice! 4) Reborn doesn't let people get close
1. Chapter 1

On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT

While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.

 **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

* * *

 **How to be a family (and the consequences)**

There was an unwanted child curled up in the boxes.

Xanxus knew that feeling. It didn't mean he was going to do anything about it. The world was cold and brutal. There were no hand-outs. You clawed your way to the top or die trying.

He had even intention of walking past the child until he caught the look in the child's eyes, sharp and deadly. Very Varia Quality.

Xanxus picked the kid up by the scruff of ragged shirt, scrunching his nose at the smell. The kid kicked and screamed, demanding to be put down.

Good. That meant there was still a fight in him.

* * *

AU Notes

AU where Xanxus picks up an abandoned Tsuna on the streets. The consequences of this are fairly interesting. Tsuna grows up a little sharper, a little less soft, but still kind (because kindness is a choice, a way of life).

The manifestation of Tsuna's Sky Flames are a bit of surprise… except Tsuna still doesn't have any interest in taking over anything, even the Varia. (Xanxus: "who the fuck dropped you on your head as a child?" Tsuna: "you fucking did.")

Xanxus just rolls with it. If his youngest doesn't want to take over anything, doesn't even like killing (and that makes Xanxus weeps over this because Tsuna a skill set as good as his top officers), then fucking fine. The kid can go become a writer or something. So he tells Nono to fuck off, shoots Iemitsu and makes plans to rob a bank so that Tsuna can go to university like he wants.

* * *

Happy New Year.

Please leave a review.


	2. Magic of Friendship

On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT

While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.

 **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

* * *

 **Magic of Friendship**

Xanxus' head throbbed. There was too much fucking noise. He groggily opened his eyes, swearing. Fucking hangovers. His eyes narrowed as he realized he was outside, lying the middle of a fucking crosswalk. What the fucking hell? How did he get here?

He pulled out his phone, seeing a new message. It better be the fucking idiots explaining why the hell they left him here. Otherwise he was going to shoot them full of bullets when he got back.

" _Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail and face eraser. -The Reapers"_

What the fuck did that mean? He hissed a sharp pain stabbed his right hand. Uncurling his fingers, on the palm of his hand in bright bold numbers counted down from 60:00, 59:59, 59:58.

Someone tapped his shoulder. Xanxus snarled, whirling. This fucking joke was getting old really fast. "What?!"

A brown-haired teen with soft features meekly smiled at him. He held up his own hand with same bright red number counter. "Do you have a partner yet?"

What the ever-loving fuck was going on?

* * *

AU Notes

Xanxus is very fucking done with this entire situation. And now he was stuck with this weak looking boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi for an entire week. What the hell had he done to deserve this? Plus there was all this multi-colored fire everywhere and who the hell was Decimo?

* * *

TWEWY fusion with KHR. Because damnit, you can pry twewy fusion plunnies from my hands when I'm dead.

Also, if you enjoy my writing, please consider supporting my kickstarter, Graveyard Shift: Volume 2. You can find more information at www#.#kickstarter#.#com#/#projects/1170238334/graveyard-shift-volume-2

Please leave a review on your way out.


	3. Prince of Hearts

On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT

While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.

 **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

* * *

 **Prince of Hearts**

"Tsuna-sama! Look at this!" Hayato said, running over, waving his tablet. He loaded up the video, shoving the tablet into Tsuna's hands.

Tsuna gave him a brief expression of discomfort, before turning his attention to the video.

There on the screen was petite male with brown wearing an orange sailor fuku fighting against an orange red monster. "IN THE NAME OF LOVE, I WILL PUNISH YOU!" the male screamed.

The monster burst into ball of fire, disintegrating into ash.

"Prince is so cool," Hayato swooned. "Not as cool as you, Tsuna-sama. Don't worry! I will remain your faithful servant! Oh, that reminds me, I must fetch your lunch!"

"Wait Hayato-!" Tsuna said, calling after his friend. Hayato hadn't heard him and Tsuna sat back down, burying his head in his hands.

It was official. Hayato could never find out that Tsuna was really a magical boy, Prince of Love. Tsuna would never live it down.

* * *

AU Notes

MAGICAL GIRL!AU, featuring a swooning Hayato and a very embarrassed Tsuna. And magical adviser who is either a talking cat or a talking chameleon, Reborn. Tsuna is horrified. He did not agree to this.

Also, everything sparkles, per all magical girl!AUs.

* * *

Because I don't write enough crossdressing for justice, lol.

Today (2/1) is the last day of my kickstarter! If you enjoy my writing, please consider supporting my kickstarter, Graveyard Shift: Volume 2. You can find more information at www#.#kickstarter#.#com#/#projects/1170238334/graveyard-shift-volume-2

Please leave a review on your way out.


	4. Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground

On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT

While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.

 **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

* * *

 **Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground (I knew you were trouble)**

There was a reason why Reborn didn't let people get close to him. It was never worth the trouble.

But he made the exception for Tsuna.

Tsuna who refused to let him go, stubbornly holding on when he shouldn't. Tsuna who didn't accept Reborn wanted to be free of bonds and stubbornly created a space, a home for him. Tsuna who came with him with an offer to hire him permanently, using all of Reborn's weakness against him (espresso, a steady supply of bullets, the permission to cause chaos whenever he wanted, haul whoever he wanted out for training, and the permission to absolutely shoot Iemitsu whenever he wanted. The last one sold him.)

Reborn held out as long as he could, but Tsuna was devious. Far too devious and he never pushed too hard, too much. Instead, he waited. More and more, Reborn found his way back to Vongola, back to Tsuna, until he never left.

"It wasn't fair for you to trap me like, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn admitted.

He looked down at the coffin where his student was laid to rest. "Not when you were going to go ahead and die on me."

* * *

 **AU Notes**

When the teacher outlives the student AU.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out.


	5. Cold Hearts And Shattered Bones

**Cold Hearts And Shattered Bones**

Tsuna spit; blood and saliva hitting the ground. He panted, feeling lightheaded. The lost of blood starting to get to him. He had to finish this quickly. His vision was already blurry. There was no time lose.

He ducked out the whip, dodging and weaving the strikes, seeking an opening. There! He pushed off his left foot, slipping through the hole in defense. His blond opponent yelped in surprised right before Tsuna's fist drove through his chest.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna whispered.

"D-don't be. This is our hell," the blond said with a bloody smile and eyes closing. "Escape if you can."

"WINNER: TSUNAYOSHI!"

* * *

 **AU NOTES**

Gladiator!AU. Or something like that.

Why yes, the blond is Dino.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
